BtVS Poetry by Me
by Doyle's Irish Princess
Summary: Hey, this is my collection of poetry about BtVS, as the title pretty much explains. It'll start out with a couple of BA, but there's more to it than that!
1. Forbidden Love

Um, first in my colelctions of B/A goodness!! But those aren't gonna be the only poems......Oh, and BtVS not mine, all belongs to the great tripping one!

Forbidden Love  
I hold you,  
As we stand against the background  
Of a velvet midnight sky.  
I want you,  
As you kiss me gently, words unspoken,  
But I know they're there.  
I need you,  
As you whisper to me, words I don't want to hear.  
I love you,  
As you walk into the blackness of the night.  
Ours is a forbidden love.  
Birthed out of a canyon so deep  
With secrets unheard of,  
Waiting to take us down with it.  
Of hollow emptiness, it calls to us.  
You leave to save yourself from it,  
From me,  
From us.  
Ours is a forbidden love.  
Unheard of, untold  
But it lies within the trust of my heart


	2. Shattered

Shattered  
Now all my dreams are shattered.  
Dreams of fame, dreams of love,  
Dreams of starting over.  
Second chances, new friends.  
All are hopelessly lost now.  
Now all my hope is shattered.  
Hope of finding peace,  
Hope of new beginnings.  
Thinking this is the place for me.  
That thought is gone now.  
Now all my love is shattered.  
Love of friends,  
Love of life.  
The man I love is gone.  
Heartache consumes me now.  
Now all of me is shattered,  
Broken, lost, forgotten.  
I'm in the corner crying,  
My tears stream down my face.  
Even they are shattered now.


	3. Our Protector

Our Protector  
She saves the world every day,  
But almost nobody notices.  
Risks her life to save others,  
Hardly anyone says thank you.  
She roams the town at night,  
Seeking to bring justice.  
A lonely soul,  
Never having time for herself.  
Her life doesn't belong to her,  
It's part of some bigger plan for mankind.  
Sighing, wishing for a normal life,  
Because hers is sealed in fate.  
Carrying the weight of the world,  
And never giving up,  
No matter how much she may complain.  
She knows it his her duty to be the protector,  
And she can't turn her back on it.  
She wouldn't be able to live with herself  
If she did, knowing the lives at stake.  
So she bears her burden,  
With a heavy heart.  
There is something that keeps her going, though,  
Her friends.  
Knowing that she helps keep her friends lives safe,  
Makes the battle worth while.  
She will fight for them.  
She is our protector.


	4. Fool For Love

Authors Notes: A short little thing I did about Spiek and his taste in women.  
Diclaimers: I own nothing!!! NOTHING!!!!!

Love's Fool  
You've never been lucky at love.  
Hard to believe, you're quite a catch.  
You're first love,  
She didn't feel the same way.  
It's okay, you can cry on my shoulder.  
Your second love was mental,  
And never really loved you anyway.  
You were just a replacement.  
Nobody could replace you.  
Your third love was your replacement.  
I have to admit, you were nasty to her.  
Well, she was a twat.  
I'm not a twat.  
Your current love interest,  
Well, she hates your guts.  
Now how is that a healthy relationship?  
You're a fool for love,  
Picking the wrong ones every time.  
But never picking the right ones,  
The ones that are right in front of you.  
When will you stop being love's fool?


	5. You Wanted More

A/N: A little Anya reflection piece,if ya like it, review, if not, no flames!!  
Disclaimers: I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHNG!!!__

Wanted__

Don't lie to me  
Just try to be  
The man I've always wanted  
Inside it seems  
That all my dreams_  
Dreams of that man I've always wanted  
Darkened by desire  
Tempted to the other side  
I am no longer selfless  
Something that my heart cannot abide  
I fitting in now  
He's teaching me how  
To be the girl he's always wanted  
The time has come  
To be the one  
That girl you've always wanted  
Wedding bells are ringing  
This is no mistake  
So what if I'm no longer selfless  
Happiness can't wait  
Please don't look at me  
I've failed to be  
The girl you've always wanted  
Can't look at you  
Tell me what to do  
To be how I always wanted  
To be......  
I've tried my best  
It always seemed so easy  
I've always wanted to be selfless  
but it seems that selfish is all I have been_


	6. Rose Red

A/N: Willow stuff, written for a challenge by my sister  
Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

Rose Red  
Rose Red, Rose Red  
How can you still fly?  
When it's dark up ahead,  
How can you see the sky?  
Your wings, they are damaged  
But you took up the cross  
In the depths you were caged  
And were alone, but not lost  
And behind all the pain  
You've come across  
You still seem the same,  
And yet again you are not  
And behind all the tears  
That roll down your cheek  
It's a face ages beyond years  
So humble and so meek  
Rose Red, Rose Red  
You continue to fly  
And when it's dark up ahead  
I'll see you in the sky


	7. I See

A/N: It's a Xander POV after the fateful events of Dirty Girls'  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, all belongs to Joss, and the apparent affiliate.

I See  
I gave you my trust  
You gave me nothing at all  
You've helped me though all the years  
And I gave you nothing at all  
So what is this, payback?  
For being Regular Joe?  
Watching you all put your life on the line?  
But after all, didn't I also give mine?  
Just by being your friend  
Just by holding your hand  
I was at risk  
Just as much as the witch  
The vampire would fight  
And even though I stood by  
I am the one who sees  
I see all that happens  
I see all the pain  
I see all the losses  
I see all the gain  
I've see my friends die  
Don't you forget I was there

Don't you forget that I tried

To be as smart as the watcher

To be a strong as the champions

But I'm just Regular Joe

What more do you want from me?

I'm the one who has to watch

I'm the one who sees


End file.
